russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Broadcast Center
The IBC Broadcast Center (also called IBC 13 Compound) in Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines is the headquarters and broadcast complex of IBC. IIt was originally built in 2016 and was then the most advanced broadcast facility in Asia. Today, it is the country's largest and most technologically advanced media facility. Construction The construction of IBC Broadcast Center began in January 2016. The broadcast center was the network's effort to update its existing technologies for a seamless transition to digital broadcasting and to acquire clearer broadcast signal; as well as to consolidate business and studio production operations from its original Broadcast City broadcast facility, which was used from IBC 13 in 1978. Although the Broadcast Center was inaugurated in November 2018, IBC has held in the same area in Capitol Hills Drive headquarters since 2018, having moved its studios and offices from the conversion of Broadcast City, their home for 40 years, into Larossa condominium complex. Structures 'IBC main building' The IBC main building originally built at IBC Broadcast Center in 2018 and is the main headquarters of the whole IBC network. It is directly connected to the network's studios in IBC Broadcast Center which was also built in 2018. The main entrance to the whole complex is located here. Today, it is mainly occupied by the news division IBC News and Current Affairs and the Manila Radio Division which consist of DZTV Radyo Budyong 1358 (AM) and 89 DMZ (FM) as well as its News.IBC.com.ph website. The IBC Studios can be toured through the company's IBC Studio Tours. The IBC Newsroom which is used by the IBC News Network for live broadcasts is located here. There is also a historical marker in the building's entrance which commemorates the first TV broadcast in the Philippines which was made by IBC on October 1959, which was issued by the National Historical Commission of the Philippines in 2019, the 60th anniversary of IBC. 'IBC Building' IBC's studios are the oldest television studios of IBC. It is actually a single large building that houses thirteen studios. It was originally built in 2018 and it is directly connected to the main building. Studio 1, one of the oldest studios of IBC, currently houses the dance music variety show DMZ-TV Non-Stop. Studio 2, one of the the largest studio of IBC and houses the musical variety show P.O.13 and the musical variety show Sarah G. Live. Studio 3 is the home studio of the noontime variety show APO Tanghali Na!. Studio 4 houses the game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?. Studio 5 and 6 (the Escalera house and Diliman High School with Aning's Coffeeteria near the public high school) are used by the curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol. Studio 7 houses the programs of the IBC News Network, while IBC's flagship news programs ''Express Balita'', Tutok 13 and IBC NewsBreak airs live from Studio 7. Studio 8 is used by the curriculum-based game show Battle of the Brains. Studio 9 is a recording studio. Studio 10 houses the showbiz-oriented talk show ''Showbiz Unlimited'' and the comedy talk show The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way!. Studio 11 where the situational comedies are taped, the afternoon family sitcom Hapi House which taped in this studio (every sound created in the studio is captured). Studio 12 houses the morning news, talk and variety show Oh My Gising!, the current affairs talk show Forum ni Randy and the public service program Kakampi Mo Ang Batas. Studio 13 houses the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S. Houses the production offices, dressing rooms, photoshoots, make-up room of IBC Production Studio and the live show. This studio is also home for the entertainment news program Secarats News of Secarats TV. Arrived at the Audience Entrance Gate were all amazed at the number of people lined up at the entrance gate The Technical Operation Center is the floors of the technical center were hollow and made of fiberglass. Thousands of cables and fiber optics were to be found underneath these fiberglass floors into the different sections of the center. We went to the subtitling room. Although, they were able to observe the people working, the computers and the TV screens through the window glass where the opening and the closing billboards are done like the "parental guidance" which appeared in some programs. Sub-titles like often recorded, but if the situation demands, it can be typed live. Afterwhich, they headed for the Master Control Room. This section finalizes everything before a program is shown on screen. They determine the quality of the audio and video pointed the vectorscope which is the device being used in determining video quality. The section where the commercials are arranged- based on what TV programs are appearing, how many times they should appear, and the length of time it must be aired on TV. Commercial rates cost more or less P1000,0000 per 30 seconds. Commercials/advertisements therefore, serves as the lifeblood of television. It enables television networks to survive and continue to produce programs which will cater the audience tastes and preferences. 'IBC DTC Building' The IBC Development and Talent Center building, which is also known as the DTC building, is a seven story building that houses two studios, rehearsal rooms, a storage area, and the IBC Talent Center Workshop's offices. Studios 14 and 15, which is located in the building's sixth floor, are used by the shows of the top-rating music channel Channel V and various cable and digital channels of IBC. References Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Media company headquarters in the Philippines Category:Office buildings in Metro Manila Category:Television studios in the Philippines Category:Buildings and structures in Quezon City Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation